1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a dispenser for a roll of paper towels and more particularly to a dispenser which can be utilized by standing on end on a shelf or a counter or a dispenser that can be mounted under a shelf.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Dispensers for rolls of paper towels have long been known. A common form of such a dispenser is a device which can be mounted underneath a shelf which has a pair of opposed, depending brackets with these brackets being used to connect to the hollow core of a roll of paper towels and rotationally mount the roll of paper towels between the brackets. Dispensing of the towels is accomplished by manually unwinding of the paper towels relative to the brackets.
One of the big disadvantages of the prior art type of dispenser is that the entire roll of paper towels is exposed and therefore is not particularly attractive in appearance. In the past, it has been known to construct dispensers of different types that function to hide the roll of paper towels. However, these dispensers of the prior art have been constructed to be complex and therefore inherently expensive to manufacture thereby being relatively costly to the consumer. In the past if an effort has been made to construct a dispenser to be less costly, it gives the appearance of being "cheap".
There is a need to construct a paper towel roll dispenser which gives the appearance of being a rather expensive product yet, in reality, is reasonable in cost. There is also a need to construct a paper towel roll dispenser that facilitates the dispensing of the paper towels and also facilitates replacement of a paper towel roll.